The Silence of Rodney McKay
by Writer117
Summary: COMPLETE Rodney finds a device that has stunning side effects and even more interesting origins.
1. The Silence of Rodney McKay 1

Not mine, just taking them out to play.

Respectful feedback welcome.

* * *

One.  
"McKay." 

The sharp voice through the earpiece made Rodney McKay jump. He cursed under his breath at yet another interruption. Why didn't these military types understand that science takes time? Even more-so when it involves translating the instruction manual before following it.

They had found the underground room in which he stood by sheer accident while taking soil and plant samples. Rodney had quite literally fallen into the cavern when the ground beneath him just opened up.

He slid down a slab of stone that was once a ceiling into a building long ago buried. Once Major Sheppard knew he was uninjured, he was allowed to explore the ruins. The major stayed at the opening should McKay get into trouble, while Teyla and Lt Ford gathered the samples.

It seemed to be a laboratory of sorts, but for medical or another purpose, he didn't know. He puttered around and had just found an interesting piece of equipment, intact and complete with engravings when the major told him it was time to leave.

"Rodney." The major's grating voice came through more insistent.

"Yes, yes, I'm still here," he called back.

"We're done here. Time to go." 'And no arguing' was the silent tag to that statement.

"Major, I really need more time..."

Topside, in the fading daylight, Major John Sheppard shook his head at Rodney's stalling tactics. Why didn't these scientist types understand when to call it a day? Strange planet, encroaching night, big hints to get home. "Don't make me drag you outta there," he warned.

Rodney looked toward the ceiling of the room in which he stood, imagining the major pacing, stomping, getting irritated above him. "Go ahead, drag me out because to do that you have to come down here and get me thus allowing me opportunity to show you what I've found."

John grit his teeth. Stubborn people really got on his nerves. "Ford, Teyla, I'll be right back. McKay wants me to see something," he called over his shoulder to the other two team members. They looked up at him from about forty feet away where they were packing away the collected samples in crates.

"Night falls soon, Major Sheppard," Teyla reminded him. "This planet's nocturnal wildlife are extremely dangerous. We must not get caught after dark."

"I know. This will only take a second. Back in a few." With that, he slid carefully down the slab.

"In here," Rodney's voice echoed from the left. John used the light on his P-90 to pick his way across years of debris and rubble into an adjoining room.

Rodney had returned to studying the etchings on the base of a pedestal. John peered at the top noticing a hand shaped indent in the stone.

"So what is it?"

Rodney didn't look up as he explained, "Uh, it appears to be a diagnostic device." He stood up beside Sheppard, continuing, "According to these writings, the patient stands about...here," he lined himself up with a mark on the pedestal, "And the physician stand there," he pointed, "and...something happens." Rodney shrugged looking from the machine to John.

"And why is it so important that I see it? I thought you ranked the medical sciences right up there with voodoo."

"Yes, but if it could give us even the slightest clue about the civilization that was here and, more importantly, what they used as a power source, then it doesn't matter if it was a medical facility..."

Sheppard held up a hand to stop Rodney's rant. "Ok, we'll send a team back." He looked from the machine to McKay, with a half smile he turned to leave.

"Well, wait. Don't you even want to try it out?" Rodney couldn't help it, he learned by touching, experimenting, pulling apart. This was, after all, his discovery. He didn't want other people touching and prying and disassembling it.

John just looked at him. Was he serious? General O'Neill had given him some excellent advice once, 'Don't touch anything.' Of course, had he actually listened he wouldn't be living a Star Trek episode every day. Would that be so bad? He wouldn't have awakened the Wraith, either. "No, I do not want to try it out."

"Oh, come on. I'll just stand here. You put your hand in that depression."

"How do you even know it has power?"

"I have down here all day, Major." Rodney pinned him with his wide 'Duh!' stare. "There is a slight power signature coming from somewhere under here. I'm guessing this was a major structure that was actually purposefully buried..."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, slapping his hand down in the imprint. Rodney was instantly paralized and engulfed in a white light emanating from the ceiling. With a shocked, "Rodney!" John took his hand off the device expecting it to turn off. When it didn't, he hit it with his fist. Wincing, shaking his hand, he walked over beside Rodney to look for the origin of the restraining light. Seeing no other options, he switched his P-90 to single shot and squeezed off six rounds directly into it. The light disappeared, dropping Rodney into a heap on the stone floor.

"Ford, I need you down here," Major Sheppard called into his walkie, kneeling to get McKay's vitals. Rapid breathing, erratic pulse.

A thunderous cracking drew John's attention toward the ceiling he had just riddled with bullets. The world seemed to be in slow motion, as the aged stone began to crumble. John threw himself over McKay as the world fell down on top of them.


	2. The Silence of Rodney McKay 2

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Free Gate passes to Atlantis for all of you!

* * *

Two.  
Gunshots made Lt Aidan Ford straighten from his task and listen. From the corner of his eye, he saw Teyla pause as well. 

"Ford, I need you down here," came the static-ridden voice of his CO. He motioned for Teyla to follow as he started for the opening into the underground cavern. A profound rumbling under his feet made him exchange a worried glance with Teyla before running headlong into the cavern.

"Major," he called into the walkie. Switching on the light of his P-90, he coughed at the rising dust from an apparent cave-in. He just hoped the major and Dr McKay weren't in it.

He glanced back at Teyla who was following at a slight distance. She shook her head at him, not seeing anything of the major or doctor.

"Major." His voice echoed through the cavern.. "Can you hear me, sir?" Following the billows of dirt into another room, where he found a pile of rubble with arms and legs sticking out from under it.

He quickly kneeled, unhooking and dropping his weapon to the side. He felt a wrist then another, found both pulses erratic.

Teyla watched from the doorway, coughing slightly at the dust as Ford checked for life. He turned to her abruptly, "Their alive. Let's get them outta there."

Working together, careful not to cause further injury, they unburied their two friends. It appeared that Major Sheppard had shielded Dr McKay with his own body, taking on the brunt of the ceiling stones.

"We have to flip him," Ford said, uneasily. He knew that moving the major could cause more damage, especially if his spine was involved but both men needed to be stabilized before he could chance sending Teyla to get help.

Bracing one hand on the major's head, the other on the back of his neck, Ford nodded to Teyla to roll him. Settling him on the floor didn't rouse him at all. Getting a clear line of site on Dr McKay, they could see no evidence of physical injury but he was unconscious so he must've hit his head.

"Teyla, get back to the gate. Tell Dr Weir we need help now."

Teyla nodded, stood to leave when he called to her again, "Oh and don't leave out the part about the 'nocturnal wildlife,' okay?"

"I shall be right back." She turned and was gone.

Aidan listened to the breathing of the two men he had come to view as big brothers. McKay's was clear and slow but Major Sheppard's was ragged and becoming gurgly. He prayed the rescue team would hurry.

Within half an hour, Teyla reappeared with Dr Beckett and four other large men, two military and two techs.

Dr Carson Beckett stood in the entrance to the collapsed room, taking in the situation. Lt Ford was sitting cross legged on the dirt floor between Major Sheppard and Dr McKay.

"What do we have, lieutenant?" Carson asked, kneeling in front of him between the two unconscious men.

"I heard gunshots then the ground started to shake. Looks like they were buried when the ceiling collapsed. The major shielded the doctor. Major Sheppard is having increased difficulty breathing." Ford tried to be precise in his descriptions. Any small detail could mean life and death.

"Has either regained consciousness?" Carson began pulling various equipment from his duffle bag.

Ford shook his head, scooting back out of the way. Carson placed the stethoscope tips in his ears listening first to Major Sheppard then Rodney while a nurse that Ford hadn't noticed before got pressures on both. Stuffing he stethoscope back in the bag, he patted and probed Rodney's chest and extremities, then felt his head. "Negative fractures on Rodney," he reported. He repeated the procedure on the major. "Broken wrist, got blood on the back of the head." He turned to the men and the nurse he brought with him, "Get them both on a back board, start an IV line. Let's get them home." He stood to face Ford and Teyla. "They are stable. I need to get them home to run a full scan."

Ford kept his eyes on the ground through the doctor's oration. Carson noticed the lieutenant's self-doubt and worry. He patted the young man's shoulder. "You did good, son."


	3. The Silence of Rodney McKay 3

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Three.  
Dr Elizabeth Weir stood on the walkway, leaning against the railing, staring vacantly at the Stargate. She couldn't bring herself to move since Teyla left with a medical team to retrieve Dr McKay and Major Sheppard.

The longer she was in charge of Atlantis, the more she admired General Hammond. For years, he sent soldiers and friends to other worlds, often to their deaths. Some came home safe, some didn't. They had had many near misses since arriving in Atlantis four months ago. It was these times, she wished she had known the General longer, on a personal level so she could draw from his strength and experience. She couldn't think about the future. Some day she would send a team out and they wouldn't return. She prayed this wasn't that day.

The blue chevrons lit and alarms blared at an incoming wormhole. Grodin's voice called from the control console, "It's Lt Ford's IDC."

"Lower the shield," Elizabeth shouted on her way through, jogging down to the gate level.

The four people from Beckett's team came through first with a stretcher between each pair, the nurse between them holding an IV bag in each hand. Carson, Ford and Teyla were next, the latter two keeping worried eyes on the other half of their team.

Elizabeth fell into step with Carson as the party was headed for the medical bay. He briefed her with his initial findings, "...but I need to run a lot more tests."

She nodded but continued to walk with him.

Within the hour, Dr Beckett had his patients stripped, cleaned, reclothed in gowns and partially diagnosed. Lt Ford and Teyla were giving their post-mission check by the nurse and sent to eat and sleep, but Elizabeth stayed, sitting as far out of the way as she could without losing her line of sight on the two men. Major Sheppard had a broken wrist, three broken ribs, a concussion, and was rapidly developing bronchitis. Rodney had slightly irritated lungs and a broken toe that Carson had actually missed in his preliminary because toes were the last thing on his mind. It seemed Major Sheppard's body had shielded him quite well.

At the present moment, Rodney was still unconscious, hooked to an EEG to see what was going on inside his brain. Major Sheppard was positioned belly down on the bed so Carson could stitch the gash in the back of his head. The nurse was just finishing the fiberglass cast on his right hand.

Still sitting across from the beds, Elizabeth was startled from her blank stare when Rodney twitched. She came to his side, not sure if she really saw him move. She gripped his hand, calling to him, "Rodney...Rodney, can you hear me?"

Carson looked up from his job. "Is he waking, Dr Weir?"

She glanced up at him then back to Rodney, watching his features for any sign of consciousness. "I thought I saw him m..." She was interrupted when his hand gripped hers. "Rodney, it's Dr Weir. You're back on Atlantis." She watched his mouth work but no sound came forth.

Rodney's eyes popped open, flitting around unfocused, until locking onto Elizabeth's. He frowned, still trying to speak. Elizabeth could see his lips form words but it was as if the sound was turned off...as if he didn't have a voice.

Raising wide eyes to the doctor, she breathed, "Dr Beckett, I think we have a problem."


	4. The Silence of Rodney McKay 4

Your reviews are very encouraging. Thank you kindly!

* * *

Four.  
Carson sat back from the notes and test results scattered over his desk, throwing his pen across it in frustration. "There is nothin wrong with ya, Rodney," he said aloud, though no one was in the room with him. He rubbed the grit from his eyes, sighing. He had been rereading these test results for three hours. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was near midnight and decided to take a break. 

He walked into the main medical bay to see his patients. Elizabeth had left a little bit agoat his insistence. Rodney was awake, his bed half reclined. He seemed lost in thought, probably still in shock over the loss of his voice. Major Sheppard was still belly down on his bed. He had awakened earlier, just long enough to confirm Carson's concussion diagnosis by asking about his dog then vomiting over the edge of the bed. Both men were on albuterol treatments every four hours to ease the bronchitis.

Rodney looked over at Carson as the doctor was scanning the equipment monitoring the major. Watched him nod his satisfaction, peek at the ugly bruises on John's back then pull the sheet a little higher to cover him...and turn to meet his gaze. He could see the apology on his face before Carson uttered a word. He held up a legal pad with a thick black word scrawled on it. 'Well?'

"Rodney..." the doctor started, walking to the other man's bed but stopped when Rodney just lay his head back, suddenly taking interest in the ceiling. "I've been goin over yer tests for three hours. I can't find anythin wrong with ya. I'm sorry."

Rodney closed his eyes, turning his face away. Carson pressed his lips together, turned and walked back to his office.

Rodney's voice was gone but his mind was fully aware of the situation. He was a natural talker. How could he get through a day without talking? What was his life without imparting his knowledge to those less fortunate? His self-pity rant was stopped as his eyes fell on Major Sheppard. What about John? They had their differences but when it came down to it, that man nearly died to save him.

A light groan from across the way brought him from his thoughts. He thought he saw Major Sheppard stir. He called for Carson but no sound came from his moving lips. Afraid the major would come awake disoriented, he threw his legs off the bed and made his way, a bit unsteadily, to his side.

Rodney put a hand on John's shoulder, shaking it gently. He watched the other man's eyes flutter open, roll closed, then pry open again.

"Rodn..." John's voice was weak. "Wha...happe...?"

Rodney swallowed hard, meeting his friend's glazed eyes. Frustrated, he picked up a cup of water on a nearby tray and threw it in the direction of Carson's office. It splattered it's contents, making a satisfying clatter when it hit and bounced across the floor, effectively bringing the doctor out in a befuddled rush.

"Rodney, ya shouldn't be out of bed," Carson scolded as he crossed to them. He smiled when he saw John looking up at him, setting a hand lightly on his back. "Welcome back, Major."

John was confused. He woke with pain in every breath, a hammer beating on his skull and McKay in his face. He must be dreaming. This world was too quiet. Reality with McKay around was not this quiet. Carson came into his line of sight with a big smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. Something had happened…he just couldn't remember what. He tried getting his arms to push him up but his right hand wouldn't work properly and pressure between his shoulder blades stopped him.

Carson didn't removed his hand when John tried to get up. "Not so fast. Yer concussed, son. Broke some ribs and yer wrist, bruised yer back pretty good. Ya'll be my guest for a few days." Carson watched as John's eyes drooped until they closed completely. He turned to Rodney with, "He'll be fine. Let's get ya back to bed."

Rodney looked from Carson to John, worry still etched in his features. Finally, he gave in to Carson tugging him back to bed.

Carson settled his patients then called in the night nurse for instructions. He would be sleeping in his office should he be needed. Lying on the cot in the darkened office, his mind still whirled through Rodney's condition. Why was Rodney mute? What happened in the underground room? Rodney had written down what he remembered but that left a wide gap in the actual events. He needed Major Sheppard to wake up enough to tell him what the bloody hell happened. Maybe tomorrow h...and he was asleep.

* * *

A/N: I can't find a good picture of the med bay so I kinda guessed at how it's laid out. Sorry! (bad author, bad author) 


	5. The Silence of Rodney McKay 5

'Erisinia': that is for another chapter :o)

High fives to all reviewers.

* * *

Five. 

Carson came back into the medical bay from a quick breakfast in the cafeteria. Rodney was still asleep, laying on his left side, facing away from the world. Major Sheppard, however, was awake, watching the doctor approach.

Carson smiled, checking the monitors. "How are ya today, major?"

John swallowed, blinked slowly, then answered, "-k...confused."

Carson pressed his lips together, nodding. "It's to be expected. Ya had a mighty smack to the head." He helped John onto his side and raised the head of the bed one notch.

John brought his hand up to rub a throbbing spot on his forehead only to thunk himself with the cast. "Ow," he whined, ignoring Carson's amused grin. "That's my gun hand, too." He frowned at the offending wrap, racking his memory for what could have happened. "What the hell?"

The doctor watched his patient try to find the pieces that fit into the puzzle that was the past twenty-four hours. From the frowning, he deduced that it must be eluding him. "What do ya remember?" he prodded.

John blinked, cleared his throat. "Uh, planet, lots of trees...Rodney found s...something underground," pause to sip the water Carson handed him. "Thanks." The frown reappeared. "McKay prattling on...a bright light..." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "It's all pieces."

Carson sighed. Watching victims of memory loss was always difficult. He wished he could just give John the answers but it was Carson that needed the answers. "From what we know, Rodney was exploring a building that he thinks was intentionally buried. He called ya down to see some sort of diagnostic device. When ya two tried it out, which was a pretty stupid move, Rodney blacked out. Does that help any?"

John shook his head. "McKay tell you all that?"

"Not in so many words. He hasn't been able to utter a sound since regaining consciousness."

John eyes shot wide, his gut twisted in a cold knot. "Oh my god, brain damage?"

Carson shrugged. "I can't find anythin wrong with him. Brain damage or otherwise. We need ya to remember what happened."

John's brow furrowed, upper lip pulled in, he stared hard across the room replaying the things he could remember. Movement out of the corner of his eye turned him to see Rodney sitting on his bed, body tense, brow drawn in a deep frown, scribbling on a tablet.

Rodney had heard Carson and John talking. Talking. He sat up, grabbing his legal pad and fat black marker. Anger made him tremble as he wrote for a second then limped over to Major Sheppard's bed. He stuck the tablet in John's face. 'What the hell did you do to me?'

John looked from the sloppy note to McKay's irate eyes. "Me?"

Rodney nodded, his mouth set in a tight line.

"If I did this to you, you probably deserved it," John shot back. 'Blaming me? He's the one that always touches things.'

Rodney scrawled furiously on the tablet. John exchanged glances with Carson, who shrugged in return. Both men read the new note.

'I was merely explaining the purpose of the device to you. You turned it on when I wasn't ready.'

A sinking feeling invaded John. Did he cause this? His features softened as he looked back at Rodney. "I'm...I'm sorry. I don't remember what happened..." He was interrupted by a deep cough that stabbed pain through his chest and made his head feel like it would pop off.

Carson intervened, grabbing the oxygen mask with the albuterol line to hold over Major Sheppard's face. "Rodney, it's enough. Get back to that bed." He turned to John. "It's okay, major. It's bronchitis brought about by all that alien dust ya inhaled." When the ragged breathing eased, he continued, "And memory loss is common with head trauma. I suspect ya'll regain yer memories over the duration of the week." He used his best doctor voice to reassure the major but, in truth, amnesia was tricky and unpredictable.

As Rodney limped away, John felt as if someone had pulled his batteries. Carson was talking but he couldn't hear much over the buzzing in his ears. The room started to tilt and spin, his vision tunneled on Carson's face.

Dr Beckett saw John's eyes glaze and his body sag. He grabbed his penlight, doing a quick pupil check. "Looks like we've tired ya out. Get some rest, major. Ya'll feel better when ya wake."

John fought the pull of sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to remember so he could help Rodney. His eyelids got heavier with each blink, until finally, he couldn't pry them open again.

Carson watched the major fight and lose the battle against the much needed sleep. He got some extra pillows to prop behind the man's back so he wouldn't roll onto those ribs then went to his office.

Rodney's body shook, sitting on the edge of his bed. He watched and listened as Carson took care of Major Sheppard. Why did he do that? Why did he blatantly blame John for his...predicament? It wasn't completely John's fault. Rodney told him to put his hand in the damn depression. Would a good friend have ignored good sense and put his hand there? Or would a good friend have said 'not a chance am I endangering your life merely to protect your pride'? Rodney decided John was a good friend, his best friend and trusted Rodney's judgment enough to put his hand on that device.

'I'm the one that screwed up,' Rodney thought to himself with distain. His features long and ashamed, he glanced at John, propped by pillows, now asleep. He squinted, seeing him shiver. Remorse and regret came over him. 'He's like that because of me.' Rodney pulled his own wool blanket from his bed, rolling it in a ball. He limped back to the major's side. Hesitating a moment, he just watched him sleep, trying to understand the logic inside John Sheppard's head. 'Why would he protect me?' He unrolled the blanket, tucking it securely over his friend. "I'm sorry," he tried to whisper but not a sound would be heard.


	6. The Silence of Rodney McKay 6

Thanks to all the awesome reviewers!

* * *

Six.  
Carson puttered around the medical bay all day, wanting to stay close to Major Sheppard. John slept most of that time. Carson had to keep reassuring the team and Dr Weir that he was healing, he needed the sleep. Seeing no reason to keep Rodney, he dismissed him with strict orders to rest and report any unusual symptoms. 

Rodney scribbled on his tablet. 'Still can't talk.' The sarcasm and frustration radiated out from him.

Carson rolled his eyes, "Okay, any other unusual symptoms."

Rodney scowled at the doctor, glanced over at John then stalked from the medical bay, legal pad under his arm and fat black marker in his pocket.

Carson went into his office to update his file on Rodney, leaving the duty nurse to watch the floor.

Rodney tried to ignore the pitying stares, finger pointing, and curiosity slowing as he walked through the corridors. Teeth grit, head bowed, he headed straight to the lab.

He peeked his head in and seeing no one, stepped fully into the room. The door slid closed behind him, blocking out the rest of Atlantis. Privacy at last. He sat down at the high table and opened his laptop, eager to get back to work. Before all hell broke loose on that planet, he was able to snap some digital photos of the device and the writings surrounding it. He was lucky the equipment wasn't damaged in the cave-in. Maybe he could find a way to reverse this. He got a half an hour of peace before the well-wishers started popping in.

"Good to see you up and around, Dr McKay."

"Sorry to hear about what happened, Dr McKay."

"Can I do anything for you, Dr McKay?"

He wrote one note, in big black letters, that he held up every time someone came in. 'LEAVE ME ALONE'

The door opened some time later but this time a young woman walked in with a half smile on her lips. He thought she might have been a tech, hadn't seen her much, maybe from the night shift. Seeing her head straight for him, he reached for his sign but she just set down a plate with a sandwich on it and left without a word. He stared after her for a moment then ate the sandwich with one hand while continuing to plunk at the computer keys with the other.

Late in the afternoon, the door slid open to allow Dr Beckett to stride into the room.

Rodney slid from his chair coming around face to face with the doctor. He snatched his legal pad, tearing off the sign he had used all day, and wrote, 'Sheppard ok?'

Carson didn't miss the tense face and wide eyes of the man that nearly jumped around the table to meet him. Carson nodded, smiling. "He was awake some around lunch time, pouting cause I wouldn't let him eat just yet." He paused, his smile fading. "He still doesn't remember what happened." He glanced around the lab. " Just checkin on ya, Rodney. Heard ya haven't been out of here all day. Everythin okay?"

Rodney let out a heavy sigh, his stature visibly relaxing. Flipped to a new page, 'Need to go back. Get more info on device.'

Carson frowned, shaking his head. "Not a chance. Maybe ya could talk Dr Weir into sending someone to bring something back but I can't let ya go back."

Rodney's features set in stubborn determination. He began writing an adamant argument.

Carson sighed, one hand in his pocket the other rubbing the back of his neck. There was no easy way to put it. "Yer a risk, Rodney, a handicap. If ya don't get yer voice back, ya'll never go through that gate again."

Rodney's eyes jerked from his paper to Carson, eyes wide, mouth agape in shocked realization. He hadn't thought of that. His life had changed more drastically than he first realized.

Carson pulled his lips in, watching Rodney's reaction to being permanently grounded. He patted the man's slumped shoulder then turned and left.


	7. The Silence of Rodney McKay 7

Thanks for your patience and reviews. 

'Dru'- there is a reason for paper...a trail, (waggling eyebrows up and down)

* * *

Seven.  
Night fell across Atlantis. Rodney waited until after the bustle of the shift change to make his way back to the medical bay. Carson was no where to be seen, the night nurse was sitting at the corner desk writing something. She looked up at him, smiled and went back to her work.

Rodney walked over to the bedside. The major looked better, a bit of color to his face, still propped by the pillows though. One of the iv bags and the oxygen mask were gone. That was a good sign. He looked around for a chair. Found one across the room and drug it to the major's bedside.

Upon finally sitting, he looked up meeting John's open eyes. He stared down at his entwined hands. Even if he could talk, he didn't know what to say.

John heard rustling beside his bed but figured it was a nurse or Carson so he ignored it. However, the god-awful screech of something dragging across the floor compelled him to open his eyes...to see Rodney pulling up a chair. When Rodney finally settled, he met his eyes but quickly averted to staring at his hands.

John cleared his throat causing Rodney to look up, "What's up, Rodney?"

Rodney shrugged, shaking his head, a fake half-smile on his lips.

"Sucks, hunh?"

A little truer smile, nodding.

"We'll figure it out. You just hang in there." John knew they would figure it out, they had to. McKay was an annoying, pompous ass but he missed the scientist's interpretations, the over-active bouncing, the excitement, even the over-inflated ego talk.

Rodney crossed his arms in a sort of self-hug, mouth set in a hard line, eyebrows drawn in a frown, gazing at the floor.

John fumbled with the double blankets, muttering, "Beckett must've thought I was gonna freeze." He missed the sheepish look that crossed Rodney's face. Finally untangling his right arm, he thrust it out at Rodney. "Be the first to sign my cast?"

Rodney sat up straight, pointing to himself, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. 'Me?' A genuine smile lit his face as he pulled out the fat black marker.  
Dr Weir's voice came over the comms, paging Carson and Rodney to the conference room. John and Rodney watched Carson stride out. Rodney looked back at John, standing, hooking a thumb toward the door.

John nodded, waving him off. "Have fun."

Rodney gave a half-wave as he chased after Carson.

John glanced at the barely legible script on his cast. 'Next time I won't be so easy on you. -McKay' He hollered after Rodney, "In your dreams, McKay!" Shaking his head, he lay back on the pillow, a smile on his lips.

Rodney caught up with Carson in the corridor, both men walking to the conference room in silence. They were met with Dr Weir, Lt Ford, Teyla, and Sgt Bates already seated around the table.

"Gentlemen," Dr Weir greeted, motioning them to sit. She interlaced her fingers on the table, addressing Rodney first, "I understand you want to go back to the planet."

Rodney's eyes widened, excited at the prospect of ending the forced silence. He nodded enthusiastically. He looked around for his tablet. His lips formed an obvious curse when he realized he had left it...somewhere. Looking around, he found that no one else had paper either. He held up one finger, then raced from the room.

Dr Weir turned to Dr Beckett. "And how is Major Sheppard, doctor?"

"The effects of the concussion are diminishing, lungs are clearing. He still doesn't remember what happened over there. I'm releasin him tomorra but he'll be out of commission for a while."

Elizabeth nodded, lips pursed. "What d..."

She was interrupted by Rodney striding breathlessly back into the room carrying a laptop. Dr Kavanagh was close behind with a truly offended look on his face. Rodney, jaw set, eyes on fire, held up a hand in his face to silence any whining before it even started. Kavanagh looked to Elizabeth who shook her head for him to drop it. He all but stomped his foot lik a petulant child as he headed back the way he came, shaking his head in disgust.

The group around the table couldn't help but giggle at the silent movie playing out before them, even Bates cracked a smile.

Rodney, too excited to sit, open the computer and started to type. Once finished he flipped it around for all to see. 'Am missing one full section of instructions on device. Might be instructions to undo this.

"Did you encounter any indigenous inhabitants on this world? Any kind of threat that would jeopardize a second trip?"

Rodney shook his head half way through her questions and didn't stop until she finished speaking.

Lt Ford felt the need to throw in, "No, ma'am. We found no sign of people. Teyla says the night life isn't safe though, so we need to make this a quick trip."

She nodded, "Alright, you have a go. But don't touch anything until you know exactly what it does. Understood?"

Rodney rolled his eyes feeling like he was six years old about to go into the candy store. He impatiently nodded his agreement.

"Be safe."

* * *

I realize while writing each chapter that this would be so much easier if I was directing it rather than writing it...sighing dreamily...maybe someday. 


	8. The Silence of Rodney McKay 8

Eight.  
Rodney slide down the stone plank that led into the underground chamber. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the device was undamaged by the cave-in. Teyla and Ford were right behind him, Dr Beckett's condition for letting him go off-world. Rodney snapped and pointed, indicating some fallen ceiling stones that needed clearing.

Ford and Teyla exchanged a long-suffering glance but got to work excavating.

"Just don't let this go to your head," Ford warned, hefting the slabs.

Rodney rolled his eyes, nodding vigorously, rolling his hand through the air. Ford could almost hear, 'Yes, yes, yes. Hurry up.' He never thought it could happen, but he missed the scientist's incessant chattering. It was comforting, made the world less lonely.

As quickly as the two could remove the rock, McKay was pushing forward to look for the missing information. A grinding shift in the ceiling stones, froze the trio for a second.

"We need to be very careful," Teyla said standing to face Rodney.

Rodney drew his eyes from the ceiling to meet Teyla's concerned ones. He nodded to her, gripping her shoulder. If they lost that device, he would have no hope of regaining his voice.

After two hours of carefully clearing the room. Ford radioed Bates, topside, "We've got the room clear enough that Dr McKay can move freely. It's unstable though."

"Just make it quick. I don't want to have to come back tomorrow," came Bates reply.

Rodney searched the pedestal. Reading and rereading the same inscriptions he had the first time and some new ones he had found. Nothing presented itself, no cure or reverse, just instructions on how to turn the stupid thing on.

Teyla and Ford had retired to the floor, taking quietly when a softball sized stone smashed against the opposite wall. Ford jerked to his feet, weapon drawn. Teyla stood, eyes locked on the ceiling afraid it was falling. Their eyes fell on Rodney. He was pacing, running a hand through his hair, features drawn in anger and frustration.

"Hey, it's okay, Doc. We can come back if we run out of time," Ford tried to calm him, trying to defer a McKay temper tantrum.

Rodney's hard eyes locked onto him, mouth set in a line. Arms flung wide, he shook his head indicating it was useless. He motioned to the newest and final section of text he had found, drawing a hand across his throat in the universal 'kill' signal.

Lt Ford pursed his lips, looking to the floor. Teyla went to Rodney, placing a hand on his arm.

A A A A A A

"Shut up, Rodney," John slurred in sleep.

Carson passed close to the major's bed as he strode through the medical bay. He stopped, stepping to the bedside. John was belly down on the bed, casted arm by his face, features drawn in a deep frown. Tiny spasms went through his shoulders and legs, finally leading to a full outcry as he came awake from the nightmare, pushing up to his elbows.

Carson was quick to make himself known, placing a hand on John's back, saying, "Shh, major. Yer in the medical bay, remember?" He watched his patient pull a few semi-deep breaths, trying to focus on the real world. The dark eyes roamed and finally fell on him. Carson smiled, glancing at the monitors.

John moved to roll into a more upright position. His breath caught a few times as his ribs were jarred. Finally settled on his left side, Carson handed him some water. The cool liquid flowing down his throat brought his senses more alert. His eyes widened at the doctor, "I remember what happened."

A A A A A A

Rodney, Teyla and Ford were reclining against the wall just outside of the chamber eating a quick lunch when Carson skittered down the ramp.

Everyone stood, Ford calling into the walkie, "Thanks for the heads up, Bates."

"Hey, don't blame me. They just showed up," came the reply.

"They?" Teyla looked at the doctor with an upraised eyebrow.

Carson nodded, "Aye. Major Sheppard woke with a full recollection of what happened." He looked back up the ramp to see John bracing himself for the descent.

Ford rushed to the doctor's side to help catch. He wasn't needed though, as John sat on his rear and inched down.

Standing, slightly hunched, his right arm in a full sling, he looked straight at Rodney. "I remember what happened," his voice was quiet with a somewhat apologetic tone. "And I think I did do this to you."

Rodney shrugged, eyes begging for the answer.

"When I touched that machine, you were babbling on and…I did it to shut you up," John explained, eyes wandering, looking every where but at Rodney.

Carson spoke up, blue eyes wide, "We know that Ancient technology uses a mental component. If that was a physician's tool, the thoughts of the doctor would greatly influence the use of it."

"A light from the ceiling froze you, I couldn't get it to turn off so I…sh-shot it," he ended, his voice low.

Rodney looked from John to Carson, shock written in every aspect of his features. He wanted desperately to rant and rave and throw things but knew it would do no good. 


	9. The Silence of Rodney McKay 9

Big thanks to all my reviewers. Ya keep me inspired!

* * *

Nine.  
Carson made Major Sheppard sit near the entrance while he followed Rodney to have a look at the device. 

"I don't even know what I'm lookin at," Carson complained. He only half understood half of the Ancient technology on Atlantis. Now he was expected to make heads or tails out of some ancient Ancient technology.

Rodney used a flashlight to search the remaining ceiling stones. Standing in the guesstimated spot he stood before, he shined the light up. His shoulders slumped when he saw the shattered orb that would have emitted the diagnostic light. He turned to Carson, who was looking over the pedestal.

A sharp whistle brought the doctor's attention to where Rodney stood shaking his head. He could read Rodney lips, 'Hopeless,' and follow his up-stretched hand, indicating the broken appendage of the device.

Carson came to stand by Rodney for a better view. he sighed, "Well, we'll take the pedestal back with us. Maybe between Dr Zelenka and yerself ya can improvise." He double clicked his walkie.

"This is Bates."

"Sgt Bates, this is Carson. Contact Dr Weir, tell her we need a retrieval team to bring the device back with us."

"Roger that, doc. It's getting close to dusk. How long do you think this will take?"

Carson walked back to the device, circle it. "Uhm, not sure. It doesn't look too complicated but I can't see any power connections or anythin. Either it's internal or through the floor."

Rodney tuned the doctor out as his thoughts turned inward. Dormant diagnostic device, uses the thoughts of the physician to diagnose and probably treat the patient, activated by Major Sheppard, the major's catch phrase for Rodney being 'Shut up, McKay'...ohmygod. He turned to Carson, 'I think I figured it out.'

Carson continued touching and investigating the device, oblivious to Rodney's discovery. A sharp whistle brought his eyes up to Rodney waving frantically to get his attention. "What?"

'I. Think. I. Have. Figured. It. Out.' Rodney over-emphasized each word.

Carson held up a hand, "Hold on a second," and strode from the room. Rodney waited, impatiently pacing. A trickle of dust powdered his hair. He brushed at it irritated but otherwise ignored it. Carson came back in the room toting his pack. he set it on the pedestal, pulling out a laptop, turning it toward Rodney.

Rodney stepped up, fingers flying across the keyboard. Carson moved around to look over his shoulder. 'Major Sheppard activated the device while thinking 'shut up'. It read that as the diagnosis and did something to me to cure the problem.'

"Yer yap can be annoying at times," Carson thought aloud. Eyes wide, he met Rodney's disgruntled look, "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "That doesn't help us fix the thing."

Rodney shrugged, typing, 'We'll figure that out back at Atlantis. At least we know how it works.'

"Theoretically."

Rodney agreed nodding with a shrug.

A grinding noise brought both men's gaze to the ceiling. Fine whisps of dust roiled about them. Carson gripped Rodney's upper arm yanking him from the room as the remaining ceiling stones fell.

Ford and Teyla leaped to their feet at the crash from the next room, John joined them albeit much slower. All nearly bowled over as Carson and Rodney fell out of the adjoining room followed by a billow of dust and rocks.

"What the hell is going on?" came Bates' voice over the walkie. "The whole ground is shaking up here."

The two coughing men were pulled to their feet by their friends.

John calmed Bates' bellowing, "We're alright," cough, "the room just collapsed though."

Rodney looked back at the room. The doorway was completely blocked by rubble. The device was buried. He set his jaw, steeled his eyes, and straightened his shoulders before turning to face the pitying stares of his team mates.

* * *

Keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times. Heeere we go!

This is turning out bigger than I planned. It's going waaay off the outline!


	10. The Silence of Rodney McKay 10

Well, I could have had them take the thing back to Atlantis, jury-rig something to make it work and fix McKay... but what fun would that be?

* * *

Ten.  
Bates came shooting down the ramp of stone, gracefully landing on his feet, weapon aimed back up the hole. "We can't leave." 

"Why?" Major Sheppard grated.

"A pack of some kind of creatures, maybe eight or ten. I caught site of them on my way back from the Stargate, just before the ground started to shake. They're headed right for us."

"Crap." John looked around the main room. "Check for any other doors or openings, some other way out," he ordered Teyla and Ford. Turning back to Bates, he asked, "What about the retrieval team?"

Bates shook his head, "I was on my way back to tell you that Weir said no team until tomorrow. She wants us back now."

Sheppard pursed his lips, "Well, that ain't gonna happen. I just hope she doesn't send anybody else through when we don't show up."

"Major, there seems to be a door here but we cannot see a way to open it," Teyla called from the side of the room opposite the collapsed one.

"C-4, sir?" Ford asked from Teyla's side.

"Are ya kiddin? Ya'll bring the whole bloody place down around our ears."

Rodney exchanged glances with John. He shrugged, shaking his head.

A hiss from above brought the three military men around to see a bobcat-on-steroids peering hungrily from the surface. Saliva dripping from its four inch fangs, bared as it continued to hiss and spit at them.

Bates fired his P-90 up the hole at the creature. It darted away before a bullet could come near it. "Let's hope that scares it off for a while. Teyla, is that some of the night life you told us about?" he called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the opening into their refuge.

Teyla straightened her shoulders, facing Bates. "That is some of the smaller species, yes. There are some quite large creatures that can kill a man with one swipe of it's paw."

Sheppard looked to her shocked. "Larger species?" He turned to Ford, "Have you gotten that other door open yet?"

"No, sir. It appears to be like welded by years of dirt packing in the cracks, like painting a window shut."

"Give me your weapon, Sergeant. Get over there and help Ford. Even if it only leads into another room, it'd be easier to defend than this one."

Bates nodded, unclipping his P-90 and handing it Major Sheppard. He and Ford picked specifically shaped rocks to use as hammer and chisel and began pounding away at the seams.

Carson stepped over to the major, concern and an admonition in his movements. "Major, the kick from that weapon'll not do yer ribs any bit of good."

John nodded, not talking his eyes off the hole. "I know that, Doc but what choice do we have?"

Carson pursed his lips, nodding agreement. He gaze followed Major Sheppard's, commenting "It's nearly dark."

John nodded solemnly, "I noticed."

"I shouldn't've brought ya."

"I made you bring me, Doc. This is my fault. I have to fix it." He paused thinking for something Carson could do to be useful. "Why don't you set up those nifty floor light Ford and McKay brought?"

Carson nodded, not the least bit fooled by the major's tactics, turning to pull out the battery powered flood lights.

Rodney couldn't take his eyes off the opening to outside. He needed to move, to help, to do something. He wasn't used to being helpless or useless. 'What will my life be like as a useless person? If I don't have my voice, how much help can I honestly be?' his thoughts started to wander. 'Shut up, you're over-exaggerating. Your still a vital member of Atlantis, McKay.' Funny his inner voice sounded a lot like Major Sheppard's scolding one. A blast of gunfire followed by a sharp shout from Major Sheppard brought him outside of himself.

John stood feet wide, firing the P-90 left handed, teeth grit against the pain the weapon was sending through his rib cage. A dead animal rolled down the ramp nearly bowling him over. He shouted over his shoulder, "How much longer?"

Bates turned to him, breathless, "It doesn't look good, sir."

"We can't get it open." Ford added.

Hissing and growling could be heard as a wave of half a dozen oversized bobcats swarmed down the ramp.

* * *

I gave up trying to foresee where this is going. I just jotted a few scenes that I want to see in it.

OMG, my mother learned how to post reviews! Parental bragging, how embarrassing...just playin' wicha, Ma.


	11. The Silence of Rodney McKay 11

My beta is still at work but I wanted to post this at a reasonable hour so please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

Eleven.  
Major Sheppard fired into the pack, taking two down but momentum took their corpses directly into him. He was thrown backwards, popping the back of his head on the stone floor, the creatures on top of him. 

Teyla and Ford opened up with their P-90s on single shot taking down three more. The remaining creature leapt into Carson, clambering over him, taking Rodney to the ground.

Rodney dropped into a crouch as the room erupted in gunfire and fur-coated beasts. Before he could even think about drawing his weapon, a creature had Carson on the ground then bounded into him. Agony erupted through his gut as claws sunk in trying to push itself past his restraining hands and further into his face. It's breath was hot, smelling of rotted meat. Rodney gagged, fingers entangled in it's matted fur, holding it back. Felt it slip in his fingers. He wasn't ready to die.

With a final gunshot,it was over.A warm liquid sprayed Rodney'sface and the thing went limp to fall on him. Carson, with Ford's Berretta in his right hand, pulled the creature off of Rodney with the other. Bates took it from Carson, hauling it away.

The doctor dropped to one knee, breathless. Through a shocked haze, Rodney saw blood on Carson's right arm. It must've clawed him as it vaulted over him. Absently wiping at his face, Rodney's eyes wandered to his own stomach, seeing four blood stained rips in his lower shirt and jacket.

John lay on his back for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He found he couldn't breath properly, his chest was weighted. Then the pressure was relieved but he still couldn't take a deep breath.

Echoing voices surrounded him.

"Major." Soft voice, whispery.

"Major Sheppard." Deeper voice. "Doc, he's having trouble breathing."

"Get him upright. Check him for bites or scratches." Lighter voice, accented.

Hands pulling at him, awakening the pain in his chest and back bringing a yelp out of him. They stopped tugging him around, leaning him back against something soft and warm. After a few moments that felt like hours, he forced his eyes open.

Across the shadowed room, Rodney was sitting against the wall, eyes worriedly locked on John. He didn't look good, his breathing was sharp, gasping. Carson's head blocked his line of site as the doctor lifted his shirt, examining the claw marks.

"It's not so bad, Rodney. Ya'll need stitches when we get back."

Using all of the supplies in Rodney's med-kit and half of his own , Carson cleaned and dressed the gouges on Rodney's lower abdomen. He glanced around to see Sgt Bates braced near the top of the ramp, so he could see out, P-90 at the ready for more creatures. Ford was just behind Bates with the other two P-90s. Teyla sat with her back against the wall, legs bent at the knee propping Major Sheppard, who was leaned against her chest, head lolling on her shoulder.

When Carson got closer, he could see that the major was conscious. Eyes open but glassy with pain, locked on a spot on the far wall. Kneeling before him, he unhooked John's vest, unzipped his coat, then lifted his shirt to check his ribs. He started at the front, carefully probing each rib with trembling fingers. The skin was slick with sweat . He knew he found the spot when the major jerked away from his hands with a grunt. As suspected, the exact ribs he had broken just a few days before had been bumped and jostled. Carson laid his head against the major's chest, shifting at every few breaths. He straightened, muttering to himself, keeping notes in his head.

"What is it, Dr Beckett?" Teyla's voice held a barely suppressed tremor.

Carson looked into her worried eyes. "It's the same ribshe injuredthe other day. It doesn't sound like he's punctured a lung though and I'm not feeling any new crunches. We need to bind them…is that yer blood?" His train of thought switched tracks at the blood smeared across her shoulder.

Teyla looked to her right. Shaking her head, she answered, "No, I am not injured. It must be Major Sheppard's."

Carson scooted around to get a better look at John's head. Running gentle fingers around his scalp, he found the spot sticky with blood where half of the stitches had torn out. "Bloody hell."

Carson's expletive caught Ford's attention. "What's the matter, Doc? Will they be okay?"

"Nothing life threatening but my pack is in there." He tossed a hand in the direction of the collapsed room.

Ford rummaged through his vest pulling out the standard issue medical supplies, tossing them to the doctor.

Carson nodded thanks at him then pulled out the pressure bandage to wrap around John's head. Catching Teyla's concerned eyes, he gave a small smile, reassuring her, "Head wounds bleed a lot. He'll be fine." He turned to look up at Bates, "I need to get them home."

Sgt Bates took his eyes off the night to answer, "We'd have to run for it. Even then I'm not so sure we'd make it. I say we settle in for the night, though I doubt..." A noise outside cut his dialogue with the doctor. He squinted into the shadows. Thankfully the planet's two moons were full tonight giving off enough light to see movement. What he saw tied his stomach in knots. "We've got incoming. A creature about..." he squinted, "about the look and size of an elephant. Headed right for us."

Lt Ford's breath quickened. He wanted to get topside, to face this thing head on, not sit down in this stinking hole waiting for it to show it's ugly head. "What do we do?"

"It's way to big to fit in here but if it continues this way, it'll stomp right over us. It could bring the whole roof down on us." He chewed his lip, mind whirring. "Hand me one of those lights."

Ford jumped down, grabbed one of the lights and passed it up to Bates. Letting his weapon dangle from his vest, Bates aimed the light out. Doing a slow circle, he caught many glowing eyes, some nearby, others over in the trees. Something he saw made him blink. A light shining back at him, getting closer. "Dr McKay, you said there were no people on this planet, right?"

Rodney's gut still hurt, his muscles quaked. He had been watching Dr Beckett tend to Major Sheppard, heard everything and couldn't help but be worried about his friend. His stupor was broken by someone calling his name. He nearly answered but sighed, closing his eyes, remembering he couldn't. He heard Ford answer instead, "No, sir, no natives. Why?"

"Because there is someone out there."


	12. The Silence of Rodney McKay 12

Top 'o the mornin' to ya! It is 12:01 in the am. I almost didn't get this posted tonight because the server was overloaded.

Anyway, grab some Cheerios and enjoy!

* * *

Twelve.  
"Could it be another team?" 

Bates shook his head, "Not unless they learned to train the local wildlife. That elephant thing is walking right beside him." The size and stride made Bates believe it to be male. Setting down the floodlight, he took aim with his P-90.

"Identify yourself," he called. The figure kept walking toward them. Bates pulled himself out of the hole totake better aim. Ford scrambled up after him, standing at his left in a similar stance.

The person wore long robes and a cowl covered the face. The flashlight wasn't one at all, but rather a staff with a glowing orb on the end. The large animal was tethered to him via a long leash.

Carson stood at the base of the ramp listening to Bates call to someone above. He glanced around at his companions. Rodney was sitting, listening intently, his face grimly set. Major Sheppard was still propped on Teyla. Carson didn't see any point in moving him when keeping him upright was the best thing for his breathing. It had gotten easier when the morphine shot kicked in, relaxing the debilitating muscle spasms that were causing the waves of pain. His eyes were closed and he seemed asleep. Carson had cleaned and bound his own gash with Teyla's help, which left them with no supplies for further wrap changes or wound checks. He sighed rubbing his eyes.

A gunshot from the surface made those in the underground room jump. Rodney pulled to his feet to stand beside Carson, looking up at the opening. Teyla's arms unconsciously tightened around the major who had jerked but didn't fully wake.

Ford and Bates stood gauging the cowled man's reaction to the shot Bates had fired into the air. He had stopped with his animal about twenty feet from the two soldiers. They heard chanting as the man raised the staff, the orb growing brighter until it shot out at them in a wave of energy. They didn't have time to react before the blast hit, crumpling them to the ground in unconscious heaps.

Carson and Rodney flinched back at the flash of light. Carson aimed the Beretta Ford had tossed to him earlier, Rodney raised his own weapon, at the opening. Carson's hand trembled as he came to bare on a cowled figure that peered down at them.

"S-stop right there," Carson's voice quavered. Neither man had time to react as a wave of light struck them down. It continued, engulfing Teyla and John as well before it dissipated, only stillness in its wake.

A A A A A A

Rodney woke slowly, his first awareness being the dryness of his mouth. He roiled his tongue around trying to work up moisture but ended up gagging instead.

"Dr McKay, are you alright?"

Rodney opened his eyes to see Lt Ford sitting beside him. 'What happened?' He shut his eyes when no sound came from his mouth. He tried to sit up but a pulling pain in his gut sapped his strength.

"Stay down, Dr McKay. Dr Beckett hasn't regained consciousness yet," Aidan pleaded with the pale, gasping scientist.

Rodney tried to relax in his reclined position but the throbbing in his belly...wait, he was sweating, heart racing, muscles trembling. His hand shot out to grip Ford's arm. Bracing the other arm around his middle, Rodney pulled himself to sit back against the wall. He laid his head back, catching his breath, then pulled out a power bar.

Lt Ford helped settle the dazed scientist in a seated position. Then watched him pull out one of those god-awful power bars and bite off a third of it. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the thought of eating one of those. He would almost rather eat his own boot.

As the sugar got into his system, Rodney's thoughts cleared enough for him to notice his surroundings. He and Lt Ford were sitting on a dirt floor against a stone wall. Sgt Bates was leaning against the wall to the left, alert, watching. Dr Beckett lay unconscious beside him. Major Sheppard was on his back near the center of the small room, also unconscious. Teyla stood at the front of the room, leaning against the vertical bars that made up the fourth wall. Rodney jerked his gaze to Lt Ford, eyes questioning.

Aiden watched Rodney take in the cell in which they were being held. When the scientist shot wide eyes at him, he knew the question was the same as his own when he had awakened. "We're in a prison. We've been here," glanced at his watch, "about four hours." He shook his head, motioning to the room, "Since Sgt Bates and I have been conscious, no one has been in here."

Rodney rested his face in his left hand, the other still bracing his wounds. He felt a chuckle rise in his chest remembering Major Sheppard's scholarly observation a few months back, 'You mean my day just got worse?'

A groan from Dr Beckett brought Teyla to the man's side. She gripped his hand, sliding the other beneath him to help him into a seated position.

"Oh, my head. What in bloody hell happened?" His voice was harsh, dry.

"We are still unsure. We have seen no one since waking," Teyla responded in a soft voice. She brought her canteen to Carson's lips, from which he gulped greedily.

Carson pulled back from the refreshing drink, resting his head against the wall. His gaze roamed the room finally falling on Major Sheppard. He crawled on hands and knees to the major's side, gripping his wrist to get a pulse then setting a hand on his chest to get a resp count.

"How long has he been unconscious?" he asked everyone in the room without taking his eyes off his work. He put his head to John's chest to listen to his lungs.

Lt Ford came to his side. "We've been here about four hours. Sgt Bates and I have been conscious about two. Major Sheppard hasn't moved at all. We couldn't wake you so we checked him as best we could. We didn't want to move him if he wasn't having trouble." He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare debriefing.

Carson nodded at him, "Ya did good, Lt Ford. Right now we need to get him upright to ease his breathing. Hopefully this is the morphine I gave him, not that weapon used on us."

Sgt Bates, Lt Ford and Dr Beckett worked together to move Major Sheppard next to Rodney. Teyla traded positions with Ford since he was the ranking military officer and this was a POW situation, he needed to be free. John was settled against her, not rousing in the least at being moved.

Carson checked his breathing again then turned to Rodney. The scientist was pale and sweating, head leaned against the wall. Dr Beckett laid his forearm against Rodney's cheek. A bit warm.

"I need some water for Rodney." He looked around the room at the others.

"We only have Teyla's. The rest are either still back in that room or have been confiscated by our captors," Sgt Bates said grimly as he passed the nearly empty canteen to Beckett. His attention was jerked to the front of the cell. "Ford, did you hear that?" he hissed.

Aiden glanced at Bates coming to stand beside him. "Yeah, somebody's coming."

* * *

Thanks for all the incredible reviews! 


	13. The Silence of Rodney McKay 13

Thirteen.  
A tall man in long brown robes came through the corridor separating the two rows of cells. He was old with short cropped silver hair. He stopped before the cell holding the people from the surface. He watched them silently for a while. The ones who could were standing facing him with defiant stares, the ones who couldn't held the same expression, even in their obvious disadvantage. Save one, he looked gravely ill. 

"I am Jotham." The old man's powerful voice echoed through the cell.

"I am Lt Aiden Ford. Why are we prisoners?" Aiden stood tall, facing the old man without fear.

"You are not my prisoners. I do not want nor keep prisoners. I had to be sure you were not a threat to us. I am surprised to see you awake. I used a setting high enough to render anything in this galaxy unconscious for at least the night through." He paused, thoughtful. "Where are you from?"

Ford squared his jaw, "I will not answer your questions as long as we are being held against out will. Members of my team require medical assistance. Allow us to return them home and I will consider an exchange of information."

Jotham seemed to consider this but ultimately denied the request. "No. But I will send a healer to treat them." He flipped the sleeve of his robe back, revealing a device similar to a watch. He touched a tiny button on it, then spoke, "This is Jotham. I need a healer to care for our guests." Returning his hands to their clasped position, he met Aiden's gaze. "Now, where are you from?"

Aiden shook his head, "Not while we are prisoners." He turned his back on their captor, facing his team mates, eyes wide.

Rodney watched the conversation with a new respect for Lt Ford. While they were no closer to getting home, he was not divulging any information that could jeopardize Atlantis. The expression on Aiden's face was priceless when he turned from their captor.

A new arrival returned everyone's attention to the corridor. Another figure, this time female, in long white robes came up to Jotham. She was younger with long black hair. She bowed at the waist to him, while covering her face with her hands.

Jotham smiled at her as she straightened, sweeping a hand at the cell. "These need healing."

She surveyed the room, gauging who was most in need. She smiled kindly at the eyes locked on her, "I am Saysha."

Jotham motioned down the corridor, the way he had entered and five large men came forward to line themselves along the barred wall. "You understand we cannot trust you as of yet," he explained almost apologetically.

Speaking a few strange sounding words, Jotham put a hand up and a door, that was previously undetectable, opened into the cell. The younger woman stepped in, fearlessly passing between the two military men on her way to Major Sheppard's side. She kneeled beside him, making to set a hand on his head but was intercepted by Carson.

Carson's gut knotted when she reached for the major. He grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Please, I mean no harm. I must touch him to diagnose him."

Carson pressed his lips together. Still concerned but curious as well, he released her.

She laid her hand lightly on the top of Major Sheppard's head, while the other hand withdrew from her robes holding a small rectangular device.

Carson thought it looked like a life-signs detector.

Blips of light flashed across it's three inch screen. She read aloud from it's results. "This one has great injury. But from another day. His mind is in confusion." She moved next to Rodney, repeating the procedure.

Rodney watched her through a haze that was progressively increasing. Her hand was cool against his burning skin. He closed his eyes at her touch. A tingle started at the place her fingertips rested and traveled quickly through his body.

"This one has been altered by our own technology. He is also ill, he burns from within." She turned to Jotham. "We must take them to the healing room."

With a nod from Jotham, two of the security men moved to the major's side and two to Rodney's. Sgt Bates, Teyla and Lt Ford were quick to protest and block their way.

"No way," Ford shouted fists clenched, ready to punch the first man to lay hands on his team.

Saysha moved in front of Aiden, pleading with him, "Please, do you wish them healed?"

He blinked at her. Of course he wanted them healed. What kind of fool question was that? He looked into Saysha's pale blue eyes, saw kindness and sincerity. He felt in his gut that he could trust her. Being in this cell wasn't doing Major Sheppard or Dr McKay any good . He nodded and stepped aside, motioning the others to do the same. He watched as one of the guards arranged John supine on the floor, while the other took out a small silver sphere and laid it on the major's chest. A purple glow enveloped him, levitating him to about waist height. He looked over to see Dr McKay receiving the same treatment. He looked in turn at Teyla, Bates, and Carson, seeing the same realization on their faces. This must be how they were brought to the cell.

Rodney was hardly in a position to protest when he was rendered immobile by a purple glowing light but would have protested for all he was worth when he floated above the ground. His glassy eyes were wide with fear, locked onto Carson.

"I'll go with them," Carson stepped up to Saysha. "I am a medical doctor, these men are my patients."

Saysha pursed her lips, looking Carson up and down. "I would greatly appreciate your knowledge and familiarity of them." She turned to Jotham, "I sense no ill will in him."

Jotham agreed and moved to the side letting the parade of people out of the cell. The two men encapsulated in the purple glow floated after Saysha as if tethered to her. He then turned his full attention to the remaining three strangers. "Are you a trustworthy people?"

Lt Ford glanced at Teyla and Sgt Bates. They were trusting this man with the health and safety of their team mates. Taking a deep breath, he answered boldly, "Yes, you can trust us."

Jotham flashed a large smile, motioning, "Then come. Let us eat and you can tell me all about yourselves."

* * *

Thanks for all of the encouragement! I didn't think the site would ever let me post! Anywhere, here it is. Enjoy!


	14. The Silence of Rodney McKay 14

Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Ya'll are keepin me psyched!

* * *

Fourteen.  
The corridor of the stone prison gradually turned into one of steel beams and grating then into an air conditioned corridor that looked like it belonged on Atlantis. Through more lefts and rights than Carson could keep track of, John remained unconscious and Rodney dozed, locked in the purple light-capsules. 

Carson stumbled on the transition from the steel mesh floor to the slick steel. His body was trembling, legs weak. He knew a fever had spiked but kept silent. Licking the sweat from his upper lip, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He was shaken from his trance when he ran into the back of one of Saysha's orderlies. He mumbled an apology, taking a step back.

They had stopped in a room, not unlike Carson's own medical bay, with a line half-a-dozen diagnostic beds and shelves of medical supplies. Other pieces of impressive equipment he didn't recognize lined the other side of the long room.

The two levitating devices were depositing the two patients on diagnostic beds next to each other. As the one carrying Major Sheppard lowered him to the bed, Carson found the sense to speak, "Not on his back." The room spun, but he slurred, "Ribs are broken, open scalp laceration…" was all he got out before his legs gave, leaving him an unconscious heap in the arms of the nearby orderly.

Saysha ran to the side of the fallen man. She had noticed his deteriorating condition on their long journey to the healing room but hoped he would make it onto a bed before the fever took him. She motioned to the orderly to place him on a third bed near the other two men.

"Alright, gentlemen. Let us find out more about you," she spoke to the unconscious group while typing on the keys of the portable data recording unit.

A A A A A A

Saysha was excited. All three of her patients were fascinating in various ways, their bodies telling it's own unique story. They were of the line of the Atlanteans. Her people had not been in contact with them in ten thousand years. She scanned the initial readings for the fifth time since bringing them in, this time taking notes and condensing for her report to Jotham.

Carson was floating in darkness. Peaceful darkness. But something…something was nagging him, stealing his peace. Major Sheppard and Rodney. He shot up, eyes searching for his team mates. The room spun but he slid off the bed, his bare feet meeting the chilled floor. "You should not be up."

A bonnie lass with long dark hair stood in front of him, hands on her hips, a perturbed expression on her face. Carson frowned, staring at her, trying to coax his memory into telling him what happened. After a few blinks, it came flying back in flashes and spurts, nearly bringing the contents of his stomach with it.

Saysha noticed her patient pale and lose focus. She urged him back on the bed with a firm hand.

Carson clenched his eyes tight until he was sure he wouldn't vomit then opened them to see Saysha leaning over him. He gave a lazy smile, saying, "My name is Carson."

She smiled and nodded at him. "Nice to meet you, Carson. Do you remember what has happened?"

"Aye. How are my friends?"

Saysha side-stepped out of his line of sight allowing him to see Rodney beside him, still asleep but not as pale. He was stripped to the waist, givingCarson full view ofthe four gouge marks. A thing pink film covered them holding the flesh togetherlike a bandage, but it appeared to be a paint-like substance. Major Sheppard was on the other side of Rodney, face turned away, belly down on the bed, also stripped to the waist leaving exposed the ugly bruises that covered two-thirds of his back. A thick white gauze pad was held securely on his stitches by wraps of cloth winding around the major's head. Carson could see both men breathing slow and even.

"They are faring well. This one," she pointed to Rodney, "has been altered by a device very similar to one I use."

"That one is Rodney. From the writings on the device, we could see that it was a diagnostic tool. After he was exposed, I couldn't find a thing wrong with him...How did ya know?" Carson was getting excited because Saysha knew what caused Rodney's plight maybe she knew how to cure it.

"It leaves a distinct signature, only detectable by the diagnostic device. The handheld one you saw me use is a much newer model than the one with which he was treated."

"We found it in a room,...well, where Jotham found us. Those two were playing around with it. Rodney ended up mute and Major Sheppard received the injuries ya see protectin him when the place collapsed."

"Yes, that explains much. Those tunnels have been abandoned for centuries, since the main city was finished. The device you found hasn't been used in thousands of years because it was too dependant on the thought processes of the physician. Many were injured further or died because of the ineptness of the physician." She paused, cocking her head, "Why were you there?"

"Well," Carson was hesitant to say too much but these people had helped them and seemed more advanced than any others they had encountered before. "We are peaceful explorers. We travel through the Stargate to meet new cultures, find new friends..." He opted for the simple truth. Let Major Sheppard or Lt Ford make the decision to plunge into details.

"Well, I cannot ultimately speak for Jotham but I believe you have found new friends." She patted Carson's arm.

Carson returned her soft smile but found himself drifting. The scratch on his arm from the creature must've gotten infected...or there was poison on the claws...or th...

Saysha watched her patient fade, fighting valiantly but finally falling into sleep. More questions and answers could come later.


	15. The Silence of Rodney McKay 15

Welcome, welcome. Come one, come all...to the boringest (is that a word?) chapter in the story. It is an evil necessity though.Ugh! You've been warned!

* * *

Fifteen.  
Lt Ford, Teyla and Sgt Bates followed Jotham single file down the prison corridor. The passed many empty cells, all looked like they hadn't been used for ages. Next came the sounds and smells of a stable. A dozen elephant-like creatures were being tended in a twenty by twenty barred cage. Up close, they appeared peaceful, munching their hay. They had the head and ears of an aardvark but the body of an African elephant. 

"Since we abandoned the surface, the wildlife has dominion. These," Jotham swept his arm wide, "are how we travel up above, if the need arises. The bimtak produce a scent that the other creatures interpret as extremely aggressive. We are usually able to travel unhindered."

"Cool. That explains a lot," Ford responded politely. He watched Jotham closely, gauging him. He got no gut clenching bad vibes. So far, the man seemed like a gentle leader.

Jotham led them further down the corridor. The trio exchanged glances as the dirt under their feet graduated to steel mesh, the stone walls to smooth metal. Many twists and turns later, the corridor opened into an enormous cavern.

Assorted towers, tall and short, square and round, sprawled outward from the high opening in which Jotham paused the tour. Steam erupted from many places, thousands of pipes lined the walls leading upward through the rock, the light originated from various shaped halogen-looking lamps on the walls and shone from inside the towers. Steel I-beams, metal mesh walkways and thick cable supports littered the view.

Aidengasped at the sight of the underground city. It was like standing in the centraltower of Atlantis and looking over the south pier. He turned to Jotham, standing at his left. "Is this your city?"

"Indeed it is," Jotham squared his shoulders proudly. "We have lived here over ten thousand years." He watched the newcomers, the awe evident in their gaping expressions. He motioned to them, "Come, let us eat and get to know each other."

A A A A A A

They were brought to a plain room, similar to the Atlantis commisary. They sat in large over-stuffed arm chairs around a long rectangluar table, using less than half of it. The food was hot and delicious and plentiful. The trio was leary at first, but Lt Ford reasoned that if Jotham wanted them dead, he would've left them in the prison cell...besides, he was starving.

When the meal was completed, Jotham faced Lt Ford, dark eyes just watching him.

Aiden suppressed a building squirm. The old man's gaze had him pinned to his chair. He gave a half-smile, "What?"

"You seem young to be in command," he commented off-handedly.

Aiden sat a bit straighter, "Major Sheppard is actually our commander. When he is incapacitated, I am next in the chain." He paused, changing the subject, "So, how did all this," he indicated the complex, "happen?"

"A race of creatures known as the Wraith attacked our people over ten thousand years ago..."

Teyla interrupted, "We know of the Wraith. They have terrorized and harvested my people for centuries, as well."

Jotham looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then they are still out there."

Aiden noticed that Jotham didn't ask but stated, like he expected it but was hoping against the Wraith still existing. "Oh, yeah. We pretty much pissed them off on our first mission through the Stargate."

Jotham seemed to shake from his thoughts to continue, "After that first attack, those remaining began planning this city. My people survived many cullings before it was completed."

Aiden frowned, "Why haven't they scanned you? They seem to have some pretty awesome technology."

"Under the outermost soil is a natural occurring three foot layer of a dense stone. It is impenetrable to scans. Being natural to our planet, the Wraith don't think to question it or look deeper."

He exchanged impressed looks with Teyla and Sgt Bates. "Talk about hiding in plain sight," he laughed.

"You spoke of traveling through the Stargate, are you referring to the Atlantean's Gateway?"

Hepaused. Deciding not to delve too deeply into detail,Lt Fordresponded, "Yeah, our people have been using it for about eight years. We've been using the Atlantis gate for five months."

"So you work with the Atlaneans. Are they near a solution to the Wraith domination?"

Sgt Bates spoke up, "They were run out of the Pegasus galaxy…uh, this galaxy ten thousand years ago."

Aiden cut in to control the amount of information he wanted to share, "Some ascended to a higher plane of existence. The others returned to Earth, where we're from. I don't understand all of it but we are the second stage in their evolution."

Jotham's expression was that of someone who just lost their job, house and family all in one day. "Then it is up to us," he said quietly.

"Up to you what?" Aiden asked, leaning forward.

"Then you," he pointed to Teyla, "are not from this place, Earth?"

"No. I joined the fight against the Wraith when Major Sheppard visited my planet to exchange information."

The conversation was interrupted by a young man stepping up to Jotham. A smile spread across his face, dismissingthe boywith a quiet 'thank you'. He turned his beaming eyes to the three watching him, "Your friends are recovering. Would you like to visit them?"

* * *

Okay, I've fiddle with it enough. It's not going to get any better. But now it's over and I can get on with the story. 


	16. The Silence of Rodney McKay 16

Aw, you guys are sweet to give positive reviews on the 'necessary evil' chapter.  
For some reason the text program deleted my apostrophes. I reread and put them back in but I may have missed a few. So please excuse. On with the story>>>

* * *

Sixteen.  
Rodney opened his eyes to the voices arguing beside him. 

"Yer not getting up." Demanding but pleading.

That was Carson.

"My butt is asleep, Doc." Loud, grating, touch of whine.

That was Major Sheppard.

He turned his head to the right to see the doctor and the major head to head, although John was reclined on his bed. Releasing the majors wrist from a pulse count, Dr Beckett folded his arms and closed his eyes, face tilted toward the ceiling. Rodney knew he was counting to ten, having many times been witness to this first hand.

"I heard about yer little sight seein trip in the wee hours, major."

John winced at being discovered. "I had to go," he defended himself belligerently.

"Ya were wandering around in a completely foreign place, frightening poor Saysha half to death and ended up flat on yer back in her office. Ya haven't punctured that lung yet and I'm not about to give ya more opportunity to try." Carson was trying to keep a civil tone with the man but thick skulls were a pet peeve of his.

John opened his mouth to protest but Carson cut him off with a quiet, "No."

He tried once more, finger raised as if to make his case but the doctor interrupted again with a more forceful, "No."

Major Sheppard narrowed his eyes, dark eyes challenging Carson. "N-O," came the definitive answer, sealed with the fiery blue-eyed glare.

John pouted, remaining silent. He folded his arms over his chest, laying his heavy head back on the pillow.

Carson looked up to see Rodney's eyes on them. "Welcome back, Rodney," he greeted coming round to stand beside the bed. "How do you feel?"

'Oh, you know, same way I always feel after being zapped by an alien device, attacked by wild beasts, engulfed in a levitation light-- hungry, stiff, little woozy.' Rodney knew from Carson's expression that he hadn't gotten a word he said. With a sigh, he folded his arms around himself, with an over exaggerated 'Fine.'

Carson gripped the scientists wrist to get a pulse count. Saysha's equipment was extraordinarily advanced but he trusted his own hands-on method more and he wasn't sure what everything on the panels stood for. He had quite the conversation with her on his waking. Her people had designed and built all of the technology in their city based on the pieces of equipment the Ancients had left behind on the surface. All of her people could use the technology but, after scanning her logs on the computer, they were not genetically Ancient so they would be of no help on Atlantis.

"I was right about poison being in the talons of those animals. Ya had more in yer system than I did but Saysha's people have natural medicines that nullified the poison in minutes. We just had to sleep off the fever. These people have extraordinary topical medicines, as well. The major's head wound and yer scratches are nearly fully healed, as are mine. Unfortunately, bones cannot be manipulated like soft tissue so Major Sheppard's wrist and ribs are going to have at heal at a normal rate." Carson was excitedly chattering on while checking Rodney's gut, which had four thin pink stripes instead of stitched gashes. When he was finished, he dropped McKay's shirt turning to go.

Rodney grabbed his arm, sitting upright. 'What about this?' He motioned to his throat.

Carson's blue eyes locked on Rodney's. "Saysha says she has a device that she can try. The device you and Major Sheppard messed with was old, old enough that it may be irreversible." Carson let the news sink in then continued, "She's gone to consult some of her top scientists. If they agree with her, well know something soon." He patted Rodney's shoulder turning to see Lt Ford, Teyla and Sgt Bates being led in by Jotham.

The group came straight to the foot of Rodney and John's bed. Teyla continued forward, coming to stand between the heads of the beds, smiling brightly at both men.

"How's the patients, Doc?" Ford asked. He smiled, pleased to see the other half of the team, a bit ragged but conscious and appearing well.

"I was just telling Rodney that the medicines here are incredible. Saysha may even have something to repair Rodney's condition. She's checkin it out in the lab right now."

"I will see if I can help her," Jotham said exiting the room.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Bates asked with a half-smile.

Everyone shot grins at McKay, to which Rodney mocked with a 'ha, ha, ha' added. He lay back against his pillow, staring at the ceiling in thought. To have a possible cure so close again, he was afraid that if he hoped, it would disappear. He tuned out Carson telling the rest of the team what had been happening and what he had learned talking to Saysha. His eyes wandered over to Major Sheppard. His eyes were closed, head rolled Rodney's direction. Must've dozed off listening to Carson's accented chatter. He looked better with the thick white wrap gone from his head but his breathing still hitched every now and again.

From the other end of the healing room, Saysha strode in with Jotham and a younger man on her heels. Rodney sat up as she walked up to his bedside.

"Rodney," she spoke as if she had known him all of his life, "This is Malkim. He has concurred with my thoughts on your circumstance and we are prepared to use a treatment we think will give you the results you desire." She paused letting it sink in. At the impatient gesture to continue, she finished, "We are ready when you are."

Rodney sat for a moment letting hope build. 'Will it hurt?'

Saysha turned to Dr Beckett, not understanding. Rodney couldn't help rolling his eyes, his fists unconsciously clenching. 'Will. It. Hurt.'

Carson translated for her. A sorrowful look came into her eyes, she placed her hand on Rodney's fist. "We do not know what the effects will be, if it will work at all."

He let his head drop forward, closing his eyes. The room was silent around him. A quiet voice from across the way, brought his gaze up to meet John's.

"Come on, Rodney, lets get this done," he whispered.

When Rodney finally looked up at Saysha, his jaw was set in determination. He gave her a sharp nod, he was ready. 'Let's do it.'

Saysha motioned to Malkim. The young man handed her a reflective square chip, smaller than a matchbook. She motioned him to lay. "I am not sure how long this will take so make yourself comfortable." Once he was situated, she placed the device on Rodney's forehead. It seemed to sprout a dozen hair-thin needles that painlessly buried themselves into Rodney's flesh.

He gazed at the ceiling, twitching his fingers against his chest. A tingling sensation started where the chip touched his skin then spread over his skull, across his chest, down to his fingers and toes. His eyes drooped at the relaxing massage, his mind beginning to wander.

Carson watched the heads-up display broadcasting Rodney's vitals. He dropped his hands to his hips, exchanging a look with Saysha. She didn't seem to like it as the readings started to rise.


	17. The Silence of Rodney McKay 17

I am so hacked off at SciFi. They started rerunning Atlantis last night, so I was excited to finally get them on tape…and they edited them! The whole scene btwn John and Jack in the chopper "I don't know, sir, right at this moment whether I decide to go on this mission or not, seems to be about me."--GONE! The scenes where everyone is saying goodbye to their families--GONE! When Aiden and John are at the Gate and John asks what it feels like, they cut it to Aiden jumping through the gate with a squeal, no conversation before. Guaranteeing the sales of the DVDs in November are we?

* * *

Seventeen.  
The tingling sensation remained, fogging his thinking and nearly relaxing him into slumber but another feeling started to grow. Rodney's eyes opened to frown at the ceiling. He raised a hand to his throat to wipe it away. Then someone was on either side of him. Bates and Carson, each bracing a knee and a shoulder, restricting his movement.

"Is this normal?" Carson' s worried blue eyes locked onto Saysha as Rodney fidgeted under his hands.

"There is no 'normal', Carson. We have never dealt with anything like this before," Saysha answered keeping her eyes on the display of Rodney's vitals.

"Ford."

Lt Ford turned to see Major Sheppard sitting, short of breath on the edge of his bed. He motioned to him, "Get me over there. I can't see anything."

"Yes, sir." Aiden knew the protectiveness of his CO. Even though he knew nothing about this treatment, he wanted to be close enough to help if possible. Aiden got beneath John's shoulder to maneuver him within eyesight of Rodney but still out of the way.

They could see Rodney's eyes open, unseeing, as he fought against Carson and Bates' restraining hands. Saysha had her eyes locked on the monitors and Malkim was punching keys on the handheld diagnostic device. Everyone was worried but no one was stopping.

Rodney's mind was screaming at the burning in his throat. It was as if someone had lit a bonfire in there. He heard voices around him, some talking to him, some about him. At one point he heard Major Sheppard yelling to stop but it continued. He tried at get his hands up to put it out but people were holding him. So he started to scream…and then everything went black.

A A A A A A

The healing room was quiet. Jotham sat in a corner of the healing room with Lt Ford and Sgt Bates talking quietly. Malkim went back to the lab with orders to call if he was needed. Carson stood at Rodney's bedside figuring out the advanced monitors. Teyla was at Major Sheppard's side with Saysha.

Saysha pressed the quarter sized reflective disk against Major Sheppard's ribs under his right arm. He wasn't going to let her lay one hand on him after seeing Rodney pass out from her treatments but Carson convinced him.

"This should keep you relatively pain free," she was explaining. "As long as you don't overexert yourself again." She pulled his shirt back down, laying a hand against his chest. She tilted her head, regarding him with bright eyes, "Carson must have his hands full with you."

Teyla nodded from his side, "You are perceptive, Saysha."

With a slight pout, John defended himself, "Me? No way but Dr McKay, now there's one we all have our hands full with. He gets to play with all the little things the Ancients made so he sees Beckett more than anyone on Atlantis…"

"Oh, yes, I run gung-ho into packs of Wraith with an ineffective weapon, I dangle food just out of reach of a starving Wraith then go in to shake hands with him, I run face first into big ugly Wraith bugs, I fight a pack of overgrown bobcats with only one good arm, I…"

Rodney opened his eyes to see Carson smiling back at him.

"Welcome back, Rodney. Ya gave us a scare. It appears ya suffered a bit of a sensory overload, kind of shocked yer system to get yer body back in it's original condition."

Rodney sat up, to meet John's lopsided grin and Teyla's surprised face.

Ford called, walking from across the room, "Yo, Doc, good to hear your voice again."

Rodney glanced at all the faces, eyes on him. "Did I say that out loud?" His eyes widened and he jerked slightly at his own voice. A goofy smile spread across his face. "It worked," he breathed. In a heartbeat he rounded on John. "What the hell were you thinking? Oh, I know what you were thinking…'shut up, McKay.' My god, what would have happened if you had been thinking of a turkey sandwich? Would I have been sliced and diced and served on toast? Or if you had been thinking of blowing something up, would I have sprouted a fuse and exploded, raining bloody body parts all over you? Or if…" He was stopped by Major Sheppard's undaunted smirk. "What? What?" He frowned at the eruption of laughter from his team mates and ended up leaning back, arms crossed in a pout.

"Thedevice wasn't quite that sensitive, Rodney," Saysha laughed. She stepped back as Teyla, Ford and Bates gathered closer.

Teyla squeezed his upper arm. "I am pleased you are once again yourself, Dr McKay. My people were concerned you would have to move out with them if you were no longer useful to Atlantis."

"Oh, ha ha." Rodney caught site of Saysha and Jotham, standing behind his friends. "Hey, I would love a tour. There is so much you could tell me about your technology that would help us in understanding the Ancient's…"

Jotham came forward interrupting, "I am sorry. You are all well again. It is time you went home. More of your kind have been searching for you and the daylight is nearly spent."

Carson turned to face Jotham, "But there is so much ya could teach us…"

The old man shook his head, a sadness falling on him, "You are not ready."

"But…" John started.

Saysha stepped forward, "Maybe someday our two peoples can converse on a higher level. Until then, be assured that we will dedicate are days to finding a way to defeat the Wraith. When we find that way, we will seek you out."

"We can't just forget you're here…" Rodney tried one last time.

Jotham strode to the corner, returning with his crested staff.

Carson recognized it instantly, eyes popping wide. He opened his mouth to protest when the room lit in bright bluish light.

"Forget." Jotham's gentle voice permeated the six Atlantis team members' minds, the light lulled them, each falling into a walking sleep.


	18. The Silence of Rodney McKay 18

Eighteen.  
Jotham and Saysha stood shoulder to shoulder in a copse of trees. They watched in silence as the rescue team from Atlantis came across the missing team, unconscious, not far from the opening to the original collapsed room. 

"Why could we not help them?" Saysha almost pleaded.

Jotham put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a solid squeeze. "If we were to help and they, in turn, harmed themselves with that knowledge, would you be able to live with that decision?"

A member of the rescue team wearing a tan uniform bent to check each of the people on the ground.

"But you heard them, they live in the Atlantean's city, use their Gateway to travel to different planets. Are they not endangering themselves every time they use that technology in ignorance?"

One of the group ran in the direction of the Gateway.

"They will learn from their mistakes," Jotham stated simply. "Now that we know we are all that is left, we must focus on finding a way to defeat the Wraith. That is the best form of help we could offer anyway."

Saysha reluctantly conceded. They watched as more arrived through the Gateway and their six new friends were secured to stretchers and carried back to the Atlantean's great city. Turning, they walked arm in arm away.

A A A A A A

Rodney opened his eyes to the bright lights of the medical bay. Hearing whispers close by, he turned to see Teyla and Lt Ford chatting quietly on the bed right next to his. On the bed just past them was the major, semi-reclined, speaking around heavy eyes to Sgt Bates. Behind him, Carson strode into the room, hands in the pockets of his white coat, chatting quietly with Dr Weir.

Carson's thoughts were tumbling around in his mind. He couldn't make sense of the events of the past thirty-six hours. He remembered being attacked by a huge bobcat-looking-thing then…nothing. He wasn't used to not having the answers. Between himself and Elizabeth they were able to sort most of the events out but there was a twenty hour gap that no one on the team could fill in.

The rescue team sent to the planet searched all day for the missing team, eventually finding them unconscious, in a relatively open area that was searched not four hours before. All were suffering exhaustion with no explanation for their anesthetized condition. The lacerations and contusions that Rodney, John and Carson had sustained were all healed, everything except Major Sheppard's broken bones. A slim, quarter sized disk of unknown origin was found under his right arm. It was easily removed by the nurse who did his preliminary exam and taken to the lab.

Carson looked up to see Rodney's eyes wandering the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked, walking over to his side.

Rodney shrugged, watching Elizabeth join Major Sheppard and Sgt Bates' conversation. He focused on Carson, motioning for something with which to write.

Carson glanced around for anything he could use. Coming up empty, he said, "Sorry, I don't have anythin for ya to use. Do ya want me to go find somethin?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. The total ineptness of the medical profession drove him crazy sometimes. No, all the time. "For god's sake, Carson. You are supposed to be a professional. Don't doctor's write or type or communicate on any level other than needles, magic potions and latex gloves?" He paused at the shocked gazes that turned to him. "Did anyone else hear that?"

John couldn't shake the feeling that this had happened before. He itched absently under his arm, trying to sort the memories from the trip to that planet.

Aiden nodded at Rodney. "It's good to hear your voice again." He frowned, 'De ja vu, weird' but shook it off.

Teyla's brow furrowed as her gaze went from Rodney to Ford and back. She felt as if she were reliving a dream. "I, too, am pleased to hear your voice…my people feared you would be sent to live on the mainland if you were of no further use to Atlantis…" She trailed off, 'Have I not said that before?'

The confused silence was broken by Major Sheppard, "What the hell happened on that planet, Doc?"

* * *

Okay, that's the last chapter BUT I left it open for a sequel, so maybe someday...

This was WAY fun to write thanks to so many positive, encouragingreviews. You guys are awesome!


End file.
